So, It's Over?
by Kittysneko1119
Summary: Harry is told by his lover of 6 months, out of the blue, that it's over.


**Title: So, It's Over?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If not, there would have been gay sex every 3 chapters. :D**

**Summary: Harry is told by his lover of 6 months, out of the blue, that it's over. **

**An: My other fic isn't getting reviews lol so I'm not being hopeful about this getting any. But erm, I hope you enjoy anyway. Review, if you're so kind to. I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL ERROS IN THIS FIC. IT WAS NOT CORRECTED. ALL GRAMMER ERRORS AND WHATNOT, MY BAD. Well, anywho, here you go.**

Harry walked down the dungeons uneasily to meet his lover. Severus had been acting strangely for the past 2 weeks. Whenever Harry would approach him after class had ended, he would snap at him for doing so and order him to go to his next class. Confused, Harry would immediately leave. Harry thought maybe he was just having a bad day, so at night he would sneak over to Severus' quarters like he usually did for the past 6 months, completely intended on giving him enjoyable relaxation methods he had come up with while getting to know him. But when he would knock on the door, looking forward to see Severus slight smile that would grace his lips when he saw it was Harry, he was instead greeted with a scowling and glaring Severus Snape all but shouting at him to return to his dorm. He would then deduct house points for being out after curfew. Before Harry could even ask what his problem was, Severus would slam the door in his face and ignore all of Harry's knocks on the door. Bewildered, Harry even asked the Snake that guarded the door what was wrong with Severus, but alas, the snake was just as clueless as Harry with the sudden change of attitude. Harry then decided he would simply give Severus some space until he came around and would talk to Harry about whatever was wrong.

Harry waited rather impatiently for a response or some kind of hint as to what was going on, but he received none. He also noticed Severus was starting to avoid him. They would no longer pass each other while in the hall, and when they were at the Grand Hall, eating away their lunch or dinner, Severus avoided all eye contact with him. Ron and Hermione had noticed the strange behavior of their Professor Snape towards Harry and were trying their best to comfort him. They would tell him to just give it time and that he would come around soon. The days passed by painfully for Harry. He missed the comfort of studying on the couch with Severus while he graded papers. They would be in blissful silence for an hour, sometimes two, until it was time for bed. As soon as they were on the bed, Harry would wrap his arms protectively around Severus and pull him close. Waking up to Severus in his arms was complete bliss. Now, with the lack of it, it was taking a toll on Harry.

Finally, after about two weeks, Harry received a note from an owl. In it, it said,

_Meet me tonight at 8pm in my office._

_S.S_

Harry had felt a mixture of feelings when he read the note. On one hand, he was thrilled that Severus was finally willing to see him again, but on the other, his strange behavior lately put him on the edge. Nevertheless, he watched the time pass as he waited for it to be 8pm.

He approached the door and took a deep breath, willing his nerves to relax. After composing himself, he knocked lightly on the door. Hearing "Enter", he pushed open the door and walked in. Severus was sitting by his desk, grading papers. He glanced up. Seeing Harry, he put down his quill and gestured for Harry to take a seat. Obediently, Harry sat down and waited for Severus to say something. Time ticked by, and all Harry heard was silence. Unsure of what to say, or if he should begin, he decided he'd be the one to say something. The silence was driving him insane.

"Hey, Sev, what's been going on lately?" he offered a small, half hearted smile, "You've been avoiding me like the plague. Is there something you want to talk about?"

For a moment, Severus didn't acknowledge him. He then glanced up at met Harry's eyes with his. Harry tried to read any emotions that could be caught, but Severus was well guarded this time. This made the inside of Harry twist up uncomfortably. Severus was always a secretive and private person, but within 2 months of their relationship, he had opened up enough so that Harry could see what he was feeling from time to time. This time, there was nothing.

"That's Professor Snape, to you, Mr. Potter."

Something inside Harry broke. Confused, Harry shook his head. "In class, yes, it is. Right now, no. What's this about Severus? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Potter, except _this._" He gestured to him and Harry. "This…nonsense we had for the past few months most stop. The charade is over. We are to go back to how things were before and never speak of what has happened in the past few months again. Am I clear?" Severus' voice was tight. He showed no resentment. When he spoke, it was as if he was disgusted with himself and with Harry.

This fueled up rage inside Harry. The rage was trying to cover up the hurt that had taken over him moments ago. Every word Severus had said was one blow right after another. He stood up abruptly, knocking back the chair he had been sitting on. "_Nonsense_? _Charade_? How can you say that? We're in love. We have a relationship, why are you talking about it as if …. As if it was all _nothing_?" Harry pulled at the back of his hair in frustration. His mind raced, wondering what could have brought all this up. They had been fine before, nothing seemed to have bothered Severus when they first started. They were discreet, since their relationship was to be secret until he graduated from Hogwarts, then they would make themselves public.

"Because it _was_ nothing." Severus hissed out with a menacing glare. "We are not in love. You put that ridiculous idea in your head, not I. And it is not a relationship. It was just _fucking_."

That hit another nerve inside Harry, but he stubbornly refused to give up. He loved Snape. He didn't know what had brought this up, but he was determined to find out and correct it. "You're just saying that." Harry said evenly, trying desperately to calm down. "I didn't put it in my head, I know you love me. It wasn't about _fucking._ You said so yourself, you didn't want a fling."

"I say what I have to when it will give me a favorable outcome." It was said in such an off-handed manner, Harry almost believed him. "I never said 'I love you' to you, now have I?" he smirked coldly.

"No, you didn't, but you showed me that you love me, and I know that you do." Harry took a bold step closer to Severus. "What's making you do this, Severus?"

"Mr. Potter, nothing is making me do anything. I'm simply bored of playing this game with you."

"It's not a game! Tell me what's going on!" Harry raised his voice.

Snape slammed his hand on his desk as he stood up to stare down at Harry. Harry was only a mere two inches shorter than Severus, but when Harry looked at him with those eyes of determination, he seemed taller than he actually was. "There is nothing going on. Now get over your foolishness and remove your person from my office!" he growled out in anger.

Harry shook his head. "No, you git! Not until you tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with you!" When he saw Snape's hand slowly making its way to his wand, Harry grabbed Severus' arm and pinned him to the wall, pressing his body close to his, closing off all escapes. His breath ghosted on Severus' lips. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath of desire escape Severus' lips. "Tell me!" Harry demanded once more, though his tone was a bit softer now.

Severus gritted his teeth. "I'll have you expelled for this!"

"I don't care. Tell me, love."

It had the effect Harry wanted. Severus' eyes had softened, for a brief second, before they turned cold again. "Get. Out. Get out now! We're over, do you not understand that you idiotic brat?" Severus began to pant, his anger had gotten the best of him.

Harry searched his eyes, but found nothing he wanted to see. He wanted a glimpse of what he had been seeing in Severus' eyes for the past 6 months. The love, the affection…he wanted him to show him that this was a joke. He didn't believe what was coming out from Severus. It was cruel, uncalled for, and it was lies. It had to be. "So, that's it? We're over?"

"Yes, you _fool_. That's what I've been telling you from the beginning! Now get out of my office before I have you removed from this school permanently!"

Harry hesitated for a while. Finally, he removed himself from Severus. Severus still glared at him fiercely, pure hatred in his eyes. Harry felt defeated. His heart had shattered several times in a span of a few minutes. He leaned in a pressed a light kiss on Severus' lips, surprised there was no protest. "I'll get you back, Severus." He said determinedly. "I'm not giving up on you." He turned around and left the office, leaving a dumbfounded Severus Snape behind him.

**AN: Well, I dunno if I should continue this or not. Lemme know. If not, it'll just stay a one shot. **


End file.
